


my thoughts rest on the warm ground where the summer sits

by smokingbomber



Series: Drinking Games [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Polyamory, Because of Magic and Telepathy, Breathplay, Choking, Crystal Tokyo Era, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Irrumatio, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mutual Support, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn With Powers, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Some Temporarily Hurt Feelings, Telepathic Sex, being the porn you want to see in the world, no beta we die like prince endymion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: 2/2 Crystal Tokyo is beautiful. It's also the setting, here, for couple of old-ass dumbasses having kinky sex and accidentally hurting feelings and changing their minds and trying to make each other happy in the 30th century! Or 29th, I forget. I figure that by then they're all really used to how kinky their king can be and how safe he can make it, and make them feel. <3 HUGE THANKS to charliechaplin2 for fixing my vacillating verb tenses! Prompt: Endymion/Jadeite, "lessons". Prompter: apsaraqueen.
Relationships: King Endymion/Jadeite
Series: Drinking Games [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149497
Kudos: 5





	my thoughts rest on the warm ground where the summer sits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apsaraqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsaraqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bold Of You To Assume I Don't Give Great Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277781) by [smokingbomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber). 



Jadeite didn't slam the door. He was something on the order of nine-hundred-ish years old, of _course_ he didn't slam the door. He didn't shut it _quietly_ , but he definitely didn't slam it.

"Your Majesty!" he yelled into the King's chambers accusingly. No, petulantly. Honestly it was about as bad as not quite slamming the door. 

"I'm alone! Give me a sec," the King called back.

Jay leaned back against the door and slouched, crossing his arms. "Mamoru! Sander said they got to timetravel and fuck you at Harvard!"

There was a heavy THOK and then King Endymion's voice swearing under his breath, and he came around the corner into the receiving room holding his head and grimacing. "They weren't supposed to brag about that. They promised. I mean I _did_ wonder when it was going to come up, but I--"

Abruptly Jay was holding Endymion's embroidered white lapels and had his tragic face up close and personal in his king's grille. "Why did Sander get to keep you company at Harvard and none of us did?"

King Endymion looked astonished, but they were in private, so it wasn't the collar grabbing and whinging that was doing it. It was the jealousy. He leaned down to kiss Jay's nose, which made the blond's eyes cross and made him loosen his grip on the king's lapels; Mamoru then gently removed Jay's hands from the brand new wrinkles. "First off," he said, not letting go of Jay's hands, not _rejecting_ him, "are you actually asking me if I somehow managed to cause time travel, or conspire to? Because, uh, no. You know Secchan only breaks the rules for Small Lady."

Jadeite glanced down and away, shifting his weight and flushing a little, maybe out of full-on shame, maybe out of embarrassment. 

Then his king slid his hands up Jay's arms and to his shoulders, and pulled him closer -- close enough to lean his forehead down a little to rest against Jadeite's, but not embracing yet. Endy murmured, "And second, you know I don't play favorites. You know I can't, because you're all a part of what we make together, in equal measure. You're all so different and so necessary to me, you're all my favorite."

"Yes," Jay whispered, finally opening his eyes again and meeting King Endymion's, and seeing in them only Mamoru, earnest and loving and understanding. From the contact at their foreheads, he could "see" the details past that: that it was understanding from lived experience. Being left out, and that feeling of sharp and quick loneliness, when you think shutters have been pulled closed in front of your face. Rejection, being unwanted.

Then Jadeite felt a bare hand against the back of his neck, tangling up into his curls. Mamoru's skin, Mamoru's heart, Mamoru's mind. Still his king with his silvered hair, but divested of his white and lavender henshin, and -- wearing pajamas "under" it. _Which meant King Endymion was literally too lazy to get out of his pajamas in the morning, and **actually just transformed instead of getting changed.**_ This shocked and delighted Jay.

"So if you'd like to have sex with me at Harvard, I'm certain _someone_ would be willing to lend two really rich random handsome men their dorm room," Mamoru suggested, briefly pausing to duck his head and kiss just beneath Jay's jaw, pulling it closer toward him to do so, making Jay lift his head. As Jay shivered, Mamoru straightened up and stepped back a little to survey him, fingertips sliding until they rested just beneath Jay's chin. 

It was an intimate survey. Even if he weren't watching Mamoru with his own eyes, he'd be able to tell that. Jay's color rose. Then the connection with his king landed him with words, words he heard in his mind right next to his ear, in Mamoru's own voice. ~ _It's an elevator stare that stops for a while on the fifth floor because... **someone is getting off.**_ ~

 _Oh no,_ thought Jadeite, alarmed to discover that his wood just gained three power-levels in one session's distractingly bad-pun-related XP. So very alarmed. Embarrassing kink. Bad.

Mamoru's gaze dragged up Jay's torso to his face , "Good boy," he said softly, and the mental link said that the words were sincere and affectionate and directly, amusedly manipulative.

 _Oh._ And that was it, his knees got weak and he struggled to castigate himself for having a _thing_ for awful double entendres in addition to the praise kink they definitely _both_ knew he had. His head started swimming--

His asshole king's voice went back to normal when he asked, "Do you want to actually go to Boston, or do you just want to come to the bedroom and do your mental holodeck thing?"

It was Jay's turn to be astonished then, even as Mamoru gently herded him to the bedroom. "Those words just came out of your mouth," he said, adrenaline flowing free in his system, eyes widened, overwhelmed but not protesting the herding. Not protesting at all; the room they walked into was the king's single dorm room at Harvard instead of his palatial bedroom in Crystal Tokyo. 

It was the size of a closet.

The only rooms Jadeite had ever been in that were this small, in his nine-hundred-some-odd years on this planet, had either blown up or collapsed while he was in them. Or were just straight up full of evil. He discovered just then that he was actually probably claustrophobic. So much learning! So many lessons! 

Abruptly he dropped the illusion of the locale Mamoru had envisioned, and they could see they were in the king's nice big light airy bedroom with the faceted ceiling and the cloudy walls, and the dark and rich and jewel-toned tapestries and furniture in it. And the god damned enormous bed that Mamoru was now steering him towards.

Mamoru slowed, then stopped pushing and just stepped forward, fingers sliding up over Jay's shoulders. They slipped into his jacket collar to unzip it, and then his hands settled loosely in front at the hollow of Jay's throat. He brought himself flush with his knight's backside, fitting right into place. "The other thing," he murmured against the side of Jay's neck, "is that I couldn't do this, then. Zoisite definitely had to take charge. I didn't know what I was doing, I'd only ever had sex with Usako before and she always had the wheel back then, and I was completely emotionally overwhelmed-- it took a while to work up to fun. Do you want to tell me what to do, or do you want me to tell _you_ what to do?"

Jadeite felt a rising panic bubble up in the back of his throat, it felt like deja vu, like -- Endymion was going to put his gloves on, or a condom and-- oh he _had_ , he _had_ done that before, when they were teenagers together the first time, and it was _so embarrassing_ \--

\--and Mamoru said so, so softly, reassuring and filled with warm and golden calm-- (Jadeite was so addicted to that warmth, to that golden presence; they all were, it was relief and reality) -- "I'll tell you what to do."

The anxiety melted away from Jay and his dick was starting to ache and he was trying not to touch it, and that was when he picked up the underlying mischief his king wasn't hiding from him at all. Mamoru ground his hips forward into Jay, and his erection pressed into Jay's crack, lined up with it and _so hard_. "But you," he murmured against Jay's throat again, mouth smiling on the blond's skin, "will be holding the ropes. That way we each get what we need today, right?"

"Hhhh," Jay breathed out, arching his back to press back against Mamoru's dick. He tilted his head back, leaning it against Mamoru's shoulder and giving the king better access to his throat. Obligingly, one of Mamoru's hands slid up from his clavicle to lightly hold Jay back by the neck on the side he wasn't now kissing, lightly biting. Jay's mind was telling Mamoru 'yes, yes please' and _'goddamn yes please'_ and Mamoru's mind was giving Jay _images_ , like this and like this, these things are guaranteed, these things are good for making these things easier to undo, and everything was always safe-- it was always safe, and of course King Endymion never kept doing something if it wasn't right, and they were both so hard, and--

And Mamoru slowed down, backed off a little, and kept fingertips loosely against Jay's skin, but otherwise gave him space again-- and Jay slapped his hand over the fingertips on his shoulder so they didn't go away. Mamoru was about to say something, he was about to check if he was okay even if they were touching, even if he _knew_ from the contact empathy, and Jadeite cut him off before he could say anything.

"Don't stop," he said in a half-strangled voice, "I get it, I get it, you were young and overwhelmed with him. But Endy-- we were young and dumb and I was overwhelmed and panicked-- it's-- please don't stop, please don't, it's not this that's making my mind circle the drain like this, it's not you, it's-- just-- it's the past. I'll tell you later _please come back_ \--"

All at once Mamoru turned him around, and threw his arms around him, and murmured a command into Jay's hair, "Make me, and then make sure I stay until you want to let me go." Now the images were reassuring. "You don't have to be rough or forceful if you don't want to," he said quietly, leaning his head and full of affection, just sort of enduring his hard-on, "just ... efficient. You don't even have to tie me up if you don't want. You don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to, in here. But hey, you're _good_ at efficient," he teased. And then he lifted his head again and his voice was an ocean of love and quiet gravity. "I need you to be in control of at least some of me today, but you can pick what; I need to not be in charge of _something_ today. And you're spooked, so you need to be in control of at least some of me today, too. So your body and your heart can make sure I won't cut you off, or leave you out, or never come back, even if your mind knows all that already."

Jay exhaled suddenly, unaware he'd even been holding his breath, and his arms came up to encircle his prince, his king, his best friend, and his first love. He squeezed, and he buried his face in Endymion's shoulder. "Yes," he said, muffled, and then he gave a breathless laugh as he lifted his head, "Very yes."

The immediate next step occurred to both of them simultaneously and neither of them hesitated, which is how the mutually stolen kiss was reinvented.

\---

"Oh, perfect. Not too tight for _me_ , but definitely no give," said King Endymion, clearly and obviously impressed. "And oh yessss, you remembered the towels--" and there, the king was blindingly grateful.

Jay's skin tingled like praise from Endymion was all ASMR as well as hitting him in the kink; he beamed.

The king was also completely unable to either get up from his chair or use his arms at all, and because of Jadeite's clever efficiency, they'd found out Jadeite could also tie Endymion's legs to the legs of the chair. Endymion tested it again, and by now his skin was so flushed and his eyes so bright that all Jay could think of was how beautiful, how delicious he looked, and that he was doing something for Mamoru that Mamoru _loved_. His fingertips were against his king's bare thigh, and the emotion was running so thick between them-- neither of them _said_ 'I love you' that often, but they said it plenty in different ways, or through touch alone. 

Sometimes it came out like gentle praise. "Excellent work," breathed Endymion. 

Jadeite sank to his knees, settling himself between those of his best beloved, his Prince, his King, his reason for being reborn, his dumb best friend who wore his pajamas under his king tuxedo henshin, and he just ... kept looking up at him. He kept looking at King Endymion, the man with the young face, glacially slowly silvering hair, and ancient love behind his eyes. He was still looking as he slowly took the king's achingly hard and fairly sizeable cock in hand, then lowered his mouth over the head and closed his lips.

"Haaaaaah," was all that came out of Mamoru's mouth at the-- the whole thing. Jay looking at him like that, and then so slow and deliberate -- Mamoru's hips tried to jerk and went nowhere, and that breath hitched, and that was praise in and of itself. And then he popped it out of his mouth with just the lightest suction, and moved to lathe his tongue over his king's length; up it he went, underneath -- from balls to head and then a quick circle around the head again. He hummed there for a second, and it was _thoughtful_ , and then he let go, got up, and wandered off. 

"Oh shit," said Mamoru, eyes widening as the contact broke, and he craned his neck to watch Jadeite incredulously. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jadeite gave him an absolutely wicked look over his shoulder, and it melted directly into affection as he put his hand in Mamoru's fancy mahogany desk drawer and pulled out the lube. "I don't like getting my face fucked as much as you do, Doctor Chiba, I can't magically suppress my gag reflex. Also I don't think you like getting blowjobs as much as you like giving them. So tell me what you _really_ want me to do with the situation in your lap."

Mamoru's eyes flickered from Jay's face to the lube, and then they _gleamed_. "Sit on it," he said in a voice that ground as well as his hips could, "and try not to come. If you can hold it in while I come in you, I'd be much obliged-- because then you'll _really_ be desperate by the time you fuck my face, and also because I don't want jizz all over my chest again, like last time."

"You said you'd never speak of that again!" Jadeite protested hotly, blushing furiously and looking scandalized.

"So _make me shut up_ ," smirked his king.

Jay's eyes widened and he briefly looked mad, turned on his heel, and went back to the night-table of sex-doing paraphenalia-- then _stopped_ and turned around again to glare accusingly at Mamoru, tied up naked and definitely still in charge and laughing. "YOU!" Jay exploded, pointing, "YOU! You wouldn't have to tell me what to do anymore if I did that!"

Endy gave him a shiteating grin and wiggled enticingly in the chair, dick bobbing and weaving along with the motion.

Jay sputtered, then stomped over, leaned in, and bit the king's shoulder. "Okay. So what you're going to tell me," he said, leaning against the shivering inside of one of Mamoru's thighs and starting to slick that insulting shaft up with the lube, "is when to stop, at which point I'll stop, and when to keep going, at which point I _might_ do what you ask, but I _might_ get distracted. If you want anything in particular again after this, you'll have to tell me _without_ bringing up any of my past mistakes or poor life choices, or I will literally leave you tied up here, naked, for someone else to free. And to make sure the someone's not Small Lady or Diana, I _will_ be going to play outside with them in the sunshine in the gardens. And I might text Minako."

"Yes _sir_ ," said Endymion, still way too close to laughing for Jay's dignity. His ears burned, and he started straightening up, but there was still contact and Mamoru caught it in time. "I'm sorry," he said softly, canting his head, trying to follow Jay's gaze. "I'm sorry. I'll stop being a dick. I'm sorry."

Jay reached to lay his clean hand's fingertips on Mamoru's bottom lip, then met his eyes. "Okay," he said equally quietly, just as sincerely. "It's okay. It's just-- I don't even know why I'm..." he trailed off.

The love coming through the contact was that understanding again. The encouragement. "You don't need any kind of excuse to have fragile time," Mamoru murmured, talking against Jay's fingers. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell where the line was today." And then he took the fingertips carefully into his mouth. 

Jadeite's shoulders untensed, and he watched for a moment. Then he let the tube of lube drop to the floor, and took his fingers from Mamoru's mouth so he could do the same with his trousers. He shrugged out of his jacket, and the band logo t-shirt he had on stayed where it was. He came over to lift a leg across Mamoru's lap and carefully straddle him, and his lubey hand reached around behind him to guide his king's cock into his ass. Then he slowly sank down, impaling himself on it as the king let out a low, breathy groan. 

For a moment he just sat there, adjusting to the familiar girth from a different angle, with a different center of balance and weight distribution, and he almost got distracted by that -- but Mamoru had just enough leeway in the bindings that he could shift his weight on his hips, and that was enough to move inside of Jay and sharpen his focus incredibly quickly. He let out a shaky little laugh, then moved to wipe the lube off his fingers onto his shirt before Mamoru whispered, "No mess. That's why it's flavored. Let me clean them off for you--"

That worked for about five seconds before Jadeite had to stop and breathe, get hold of himself, rapidly take his hand back _off_ himself, and then wipe his hand off on the _inside_ of his shirt so that the last of the lube wouldn't touch Mamoru's finicky bare chest. There was some apology inside Mamoru's head too: he didn't mean to be difficult-- but Jadeite didn't give a shit how "finicky" the king thought he was, it was the opposite of worth it if Mamoru couldn't be comfortable. 

Fortunately for both of them, Jay knew exactly how to satisfy that oral fixation without getting so turned on that he'd come before he could get his dick in Mamoru's mouth, and that was to lean down and kiss him, forcefully, taking Impressive Liberties with that royal mouth using only his tongue and teeth. That's what shot Mamoru's concentration to hell, and let Jadeite ride Dick Endymion until the man stopped being able to think at all. It didn't take long after that-- with his king's eyes unfocused and his lips red and swollen-- for Jay's efforts to make the king strain everywhere, trying to move, trying to _pound_ Jay and being _unable to_ , and then to make him come explosively, which was gratifying even if the who-can-hold-out-longest contest could be exhausting with this guy.

"Hhhhhh... _gods_ ," exhaled Endymion, breath juddering out raggedly as Jay climbed off his lap, then carefully cleaned off his dick with one of the damp towels. "Tomorrow we can take our time. Cancelling-- my appoint--"

He stopped when Jay's fingers touched his lips again, and then he _grinned_ , because Jay had crouched, and--

\--and Jadeite was still in henshin even if his uniform was on the floor, and Jadeite was _lifting Endymion and his chair up over his head_ , and walking, and Endymion couldn't quite see where they were going, and then he was being lowered -- still tied to the chair, but on his back now, and lowered onto the bed. Jay grinned briefly down at his king's beautiful face and tapped the side of it lightly with his cock-- so, so hard, dripping pre-cum (but not on Endymion's face, gods forbid)-- and turned the man over on his side, uncomfortably, so he could do something with the ropes.

"Ohhh, _god damned clever_ ," said Mamoru with a sharp intake of breath as Jadeite removed the chair from the equation but left the bindings on Mamoru himself in place. And then Jadeite, flushed in the face again and looking pleased, rolled him onto his back again and took the ropes and tied them to the bedposts. Just his arms -- the ropes on his legs were too short to reach the other end of the bed, so they could just stay tied together. 

Jay slid him further toward the foot of the bed until Mamoru's head was hanging back off the end of it, and _then_ he put a finger in Mamoru's mouth, and then two, and when Mamoru had finished swirling his tongue around them, he lightly dragged them across his king's face to leave a trail of saliva. Saliva was okay. Kissing was okay, so saliva was too-- he knew that--

\--and then he took his hand away from Mamoru's mouth and put it back on his cock, and his other hand buried itself in Mamoru's hair to pull his head back even further, and he sheathed his own dick directly into his king's throat in one long thrust. It was quick at first, quick enough to block air, and then _slow_. Mamoru twitched once or twice with almost-gags, but his primary anxiety was that he'd been taken by surprise at the first burst of speed and hadn't actually _taken_ a breath-- but it was an anxiety of the body, and his mind _relished_ it.

What he relished even more, evidence of it obvious as his spent dick started getting hard again so soon, was when Jay's hand brushed down his jaw from his mouth and settled on his throat, then tightened. It was absolutely fucking electric when Jadeite disentangled itself from Mamoru's hair and took the other side of his throat, and tightened that hand too. A cock buried balls-deep in his throat and hands squeezing around it, and they're hands and a dick he _more_ than trusts with his life--? ELECTRIC--

Jadeite smirked as he saw the soldier over there standing at attention, and then he started thrusting rhythmically, taking a moment to get into a proper stride. Occasionally he loosened his hands on the pull, broadcasting his intent so that Mamoru could take the quickest of breaths now and then, but then he stopped letting go and Mamoru couldn't breathe, and he stopped pulling out so far, and he was abruptly going so much faster, and the blood to Mamoru's head was being blocked by that grip, and they were both seeing stars and Mamoru loved it and he loved Jadeite's abandon and he loved that Jay trusted him to know his own limits, and the edges of Mamoru's vision started to blacken and he finally gave Jay the image of letting go--

\--because it worked. There was enough control and enough abandon and enough skill that Jadeite had already tensed, freezing; he let go and Mamoru still couldn't breathe, but there was blood getting to his brain and he'd get air shortly it'd be fine--

\--and Jay just came and came. King Endymion swallowed the whole load with Jay's cock literally down his throat, suppressing his own reflexes and his struggle for air until Jay was spent, and then really _satisfyingly_ gagging on it. Just those initial spasms were enough for Jadeite to swiftly pull out, still breathing hard; he looked down in startlement as Mamoru sucked in deep breaths of air.

"Fuck," Jay said breathlessly, staring at Mamoru, "I thought you were gonna give yourself a magic healer temporary trach or something. For air."

The king shrugged, coughing a couple of times, then looking sheepish. "I wasn't thinking straight, so I tried photosynthesis," he said hoarsely.

"You giant fucking dumbass, the sun's refracted six ways to Sunday in here," Jay muttered, going about the business of untying, and of cleanup, and of seeing if that Earth-powered cock needed any more attention before clothes turned back into a thing.

"I love you too," Endymion said, resting fingertips briefly on Jadeite's knee, looking so earnest.

Jadeite slowed down and relaxed, smiling wryly and brushing Endymion's hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Why are we all so high maintenance?"

"Because we're in charge of everydamnthing," groaned the king, and shut his eyes. "Next life, let's just be farmers, okay? Still lots of work, but so much less fraught..."

"Beachcombers," said Jay. "Beachcomber retirees. With Mai Tais."

"Sold."


End file.
